


The Wind Beneath Her Wings

by sunkelles



Series: Pjo Femslash Weeks [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Airplanes, Drabbles, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, PJO Femslash Weeks, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Calypso is released from her island, all she wants to do is travel. Piper offers to come with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind Beneath Her Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am a terrible, lazy writer who writes 350 word drabbles for ideas that should really be 2k or longer.

When Calypso is finally (though finally is too weak a word for it, the anticipation after the passage of a thousand years) released from her island, the only thing that she wants to do is travel. Leo wants to her to stay at Camp Half-blood, with him and his machines and his friends, and while she holds a certain affection for him, that is something she cannot do.

She is a caged bird who is finally free. She wants nothing more than to soar far away. She needs to feel the wind beneath her winds as she has the freedom of the skies and the fresh air filling her lungs. Calypso asks him if he’d like to come with her, more out of courtesy than a desire for him to do so, but he refuses. It really doesn't bother her much. He’s just the most recent in the series of men she’s been forced to love. But when Piper offers to accompany her, Calypso really can’t refuse. She likes the girl, and is actually interested in getting to know her. And though Calypso would like to shed her former skin, she doesn’t need to be completely alone to do so.

Friendly conversations on plane rides and sharing everything from tooth brushes to secrets to new movies quickly becomes something different than friendship. Not necessarily deeper: the intimacy has certainly grown since they started their journey together, but it also became laced with desire. Piper falls asleep on her shoulder oft as not on the plane rides, and they no longer sleep in separate beds. They cuddle together on nights they’re too tired to make love, and on the nights they aren’t, they cuddle together afterwards. It becomes a wonderful, passionate routine as they travel the world together, seeing the sights, hearing people tell their tales, and falling deeper in love, and Piper wouldn’t trade it for the world. She no longer desires a normal life, because a normal life could not include Calypso’s kisses and taking selfies together atop the Himalayas.


End file.
